newnickelodeonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Penguins of Madagascar
The Penguins of Madagascar is a computer-animated show Broadcast History USA *Nickelodeon (November 2008-2013) *Nicktoons (2010-present) *Nick on Demand (2009-present) *TurboNick (2009-2011) *Disney Channel (2009) *Disney XD (2011) UK & Ireland *Nicktoons (6 April 2009-2016) *CITV (November 2009-2010) Thailand *BBTV Channel 7 (November 2010) South Korea *Nickelodeon (2009-present) Canada *YTV (2009-2012) Latin America *Nickelodeon (2009-present) Italy *Nickelodeon (2009-2014) Africa *Nickelodeon (February 2010) Russia *2x2 (September 2013) Germany *Nickelodeon (2009-2012) *Nicktoons (2010-present) Australia *Nickelodeon (2009-present) Netherlands & Flanders *Nickelodeon (2009-present) Bulgaria *Nova Television (May 2010) Croatia *Nickelodeon (2009-2014) Turkey *CNBC (2013) *Nickelodeon (Summer 2010) Greece *Nickelodeon (2010) Indonesia *Global TV (2010-present) *Nickelodeon (2012) Asia *Nickelodeon (2009-2014) Spain *Nickelodeon (2009-2015) Portugal *Nickelodeon (2009-2012) Lithuania *TV3 (2010) New Zealand *Nickelodeon (2009-2014) Japan *NHK Educational TV (2010-2014) Episodes Season Pilot *''Main article: The Penguins of Madagascar (Season Pilot)'' Gone in a Flash 2008 Season 1 *''Main article: The Penguins of Madagascar (Season 1)'' Launchtime 2009 Haunted Habitat 2009 Operation: Plush and Cover 2009 Happy King Julien Day! 2009 Paternal Egg-Stinct 2009 Assault and Batteries 2009 Penguinner Takes All 2009 Two Feet High and Rising 2009 Tangled in the Web 2009 Crown Fools 2009 The Hidden 2009 Kingdom Come 2009 Little Zoo Coupe 2009 All Choked Up! 2009 Popcorn Panic 2009 Go Fish 2009 Miracle on Ice 2009 Needle Point 2009 Eclipse 2009 Mort Unbound 2009 Roomies 2009 Misfortune Cookie 2009 Lemur See Lemur Do 2009 Rodger Doger 2009 Skorca! 2009 Otter Gone Wild 2009 Cat's Cradle 2009 Monkey Love 2009 Tagged 2009 What Goes Around 2009 Mask of the Racoon 2009 Out of the Groove 2009 Jungle Law 2009 I Was a Penguin Zombie 2009 Sting Operation 2009 All King No Kingdom 2009 Untouchable 2009 Over Phil 2009 Miss Understanding 2009 An Elephant Never Forgets 2009 Otter Things Have Happened 2009 Zoo Tube 2010 Snakehead! 2010 Jiggles 2010 The Falcon and the Snow Job 2010 The Penguin Stays in the Picture 2010 Dr. Blowhole's Revenge 2010 Season 2 *''Main article: The Penguins of Madagascar (Season 2)'' The Red Squirrel 2010 It's About Time 2010 Gator Watch 2010 In the Line of Doody 2010 Can't Touch This 2010 Hard Boiled Eggy 2010 The Lost Treasure of the Golden Squirrel 2010 Fit to Print 2010 Operation: Cooties 2010 Mr. Tux 2010 Concrete Jungle Survival 2010 Stop Bugging Me 2010 Field Tripped 2010 Badger Pride 2010 Kaboom and Kabust 2010 The Helmet 2010 Night and Dazed 2010 The Big Squeeze 2010 Wishful Thinking 2010 April Fools 2010 Hello Dollface 2010 Huffin and Puffin 2010 Invention Intervention 2010 Cradle and All 2010 Driven to the Brink 2010 Freind-in-a-Box 2010 Work Order 2010 Hot Ice 2010 Command Crisis 2010 Truth Ache 2010 The All Nighter Before Christmas 2010 Whispers and Coups 2011 Brush With Danger 2011 Love Hurts 2011 The Officer X Factor 2011 Brain Drain 2011 Right Hand Man 2011 Danger Wears a Cape 2011 Operation: Break-speare 2011 Kanga Management 2011 Rat Fink 2011 King Julien for a Day 2011 Maurice at Peace 2011 Cute-Astrophe 2011 Operation: Neighbor Swap 2011 All Tied Up With a Boa 2011 Rock-a-Bye Birdie 2011 Herring Impaired 2011 A Visit from Uncle Nigel 2011 Unaired Episodes Alienated The Otter Woman Operation: Good Deed When the Chips are Down DVDs The Penguins of Madagascar: Operation DVD Premiere 2010 The Penguins of Madagascar: Happy King Julien Day! 2010 The Penguins of Madagascar: New to the Zoo 2010 The Penguins of Madagascar: I Was a Penguin Zombie 2010 Extarnal links *Official website